


Mystic Messenger Oneshots

by shrimplady00



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimplady00/pseuds/shrimplady00
Summary: While Zen was deep asleep, you performed a one woman concert while you prepared breakfast for both of you.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, RFA/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Kudos: 3





	Mystic Messenger Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is the first fan fic I've ever written so please let me know what you think! I never write anything so I'm sure there are mistakes and awkward parts in my writing. But I figured you know what, why not give this a try?

You and Zen have been together for about a year, and you were loving every single second. You and Zen were both constantly doing things and finding out information about each other that just made you both fall that much more in love with each other. The moment you appeared in the R.F.A. Chatroom all that time ago and started talking with the scarlet eyed man, you felt such a strong connection to him. You could tell he felt it too. 

After about 4 months into your relationship, you decided to move out of Rika's old apartment and move in with Zen. At that point you had stayed overnight at his place most of the time so it was only natural. Over time, you and Zen started seeing new sides to each other, you even started to pick up each others habits. They just made you both fall even deeper in love. Just like this particular morning.

You and Zen went long and hard last night causing you both to sleep in, something quite rare for the both of you. Zen usually woke early to get a start on his daily exercise and you are just naturally an early riser. This morning you woke up before Zen. God is he a gorgeous sleeper. The sun shining on his face perfectly hit on his face and complemented his chiseled features nicely. You could sit in bed and just stare at him for hours. 

After contemplating whether or not to get up, you decided it would be best to make you both some breakfast. So, you got up, slipped on a baggy tee shirt, your favorite pajama pants with the ducks on them, and put your hair up into a quick messy bun. 

Zen is a pretty heavy sleeper so you decided to put on some music while whipping up your meal. As you started to prep your ingredients you started to sing along to the song coming from your phone. It was your favorite song after all, how could you not? Usually you didn't sing around the house. Zen is such an amazing singer that you felt nervous singing around him. You didn't have a bad voice but it was nowhere near the angelic notes that danced out of him. As crazy as it seemed, you were scared Zen would judge your voice, so you only ever hummed around him and sang when he was out for work. You were in your own world, chopping veggies for your breakfast, singing, and dancing that your were completely unaware of the silver haired man watching you. 

Zen stirred from his slumber by the sound of a pan clanging in the kitchen. When he noticed you weren't in bed with him, he got up to look for you. As he left the bedroom, the image he was met with took him by surprise. As his eyes met the scene he couldn't help the toothy grin from appearing on his face. You were quite a sight to take in after all. 

Zen was going to greet you but stopped wanting to take in the moment. His eyes Grew large at the sound of you singing. He could have sworn he had heard your singing voice before, but as he scanned his memories he came up short. 

“Wow! She sounds great! Why has she never sung around me before” He thought.

His heart felt full at the moment. Your (h/c) in its disheveled bun, your big shirt and pajamas that made you look so tiny, and the radiant smile as you sang. He couldn't believe he was dating such an amazing woman. He was so tempted to get his phone to record this moment, but decided against it to avoid potentially getting caught. Instead, he just stood there savoring it all. Every time you did a little dance, when you pretended that the wooden spoon in your hand was a microphone, and even the little faces you made when trying to hit certain notes just made him completely smitten. He couldn't sit and watch anymore.

As you were in the zone, practically putting on your own private concert, your eyes grew with shock as you heard a booming voice joining you in song. Quickly, you spun around finding Zen waltzing in with a giant goofy smile on his face as he sung with you.

“Zen! You scared me! Oh no, did I wake you? Was I being too loud” You got anxious wondering how much of your one woman show he had seen.

“Not at all. Besides, you put on quite the show.”

“Oh no.” You thought as you suddenly felt your face start to burn.

“Say, jagi, how come you never told me you could sing?” 

“W-what? I can't sing at all. I s-sound like a dead cat!” You playfully smacked his arm.

A confused look grew on Zen's face. “Are you kidding? Your voice was great! And don't even get me started on those adorable moves you've got.”

You buried you face in you hands. At this point you were sure your face was as red as a tomato. 

“I know it sounds dumb b-but I'm embarrassed to sing in front of you.” You went to look at Zen, but as soon as your eyes met his, you averted your gaze. Zen couldn't believe what he just heard. He would never judge you about anything. Nothing you do could make him love you any less than he did. 

Zen let out a small laugh and lifted your head from your hands so that he could look you in the eyes “Jagi, your voice is beautiful. And even if you did sound like a dead cat, I would still want to hear it and duet with you every single time.”

God you love this man. How did you get so lucky. You knew it was stupid to think the way you did but he knew just how to erase any doubts you might have had. You quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, followed by a passionate kiss.

“Your the best, you know that. I can't wait to share many a duet with you, my love” 

“And I you.” You kissed once again, both of you feeling the love you share for each other pouring out of you. You then went back to cooking, Zen helping as best he could even though you already had most of it prepared, and you both broke out into song and dance once again. You could believe how much this man loved you, but you wouldn't trade him or his love for anything in the world.


End file.
